Gonzo's Nature Show/transcript
Prologue: The Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "Okay, everybody, you got everything packed for our trip to the safari lands?" Walter: "We sure do, Kermit, they're all in our luggage." Kermit: "Oh good, come on, gang, let's head on out for the safari lands." Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends head on out. Fade to a black screen...... Tune Music In Background Kermit: "It's time to get things started again." [Short Version Of The Muppet Show Theme Tune In Background] Scene 1: The safari lands Kermit and the Muppet friends get off the Electric Mayhem bus and are greeted by a tour guide named Safari Jane. Tour Guide/Safari Jane: "Hello and welcome to the safari lands, I'm Safari Jane, your tour guide." Kermit: "Nice to meet you here, Safari Jane, I'm Kermit, and this is Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter, Scooter, Beauregard, Rowlf, Skeeter, Clifford, Robin, Bean, Goggles, Croaker, Blotch, Mildred, Tim, Sweetums, Camilla, Rizzo, Link, Denise, Dr. Strangepork and Yolanda." Safari Jane: "Wow, the entire gang, okay, everybody, the safari van's right over there." The Muppet friends follow Safari Jane over to the safari van and they drive around in it. Fozzie: "Wow, look at that viewing." Goggles: "This is fantastic." Croaker: "There's gonna be a journey here." Blotch: "We'll just need to wait and see." Mildred Huxtetter: "Indeed, Croaker, indeed." Gonzo: "I could make my nature show here." Kermit: "Good idea, Gonzo, let's set up some filming spots." The Muppet friends and Safari Jane set up some filming location spots and Gonzo is about to host a nature show for Animal Planet. Rowlf is filming Gonzo and Safari Jane. Rowlf: "Oh good, the camera's focused right on them, okay, Gonzo, action." Gonzo: "Hello and welcome to the safari lands, I, the great Gonzo, am here to tell all of you about the wild jungle cats, you know, lions, tigers, panthers, cougars, Leopards and jaguars." Safari Jane: "But be very careful, they can pounce at any single rate." Gonzo: "Be sure not to get eaten alive by 1 of them, always wear your protective safari gear." Safari Jane: "Oh look, there's a tiger running around." Gonzo: "Tigers are big orange jungle cats with black stripes, and they tend to eat pork, beef, poultry and fish diets, they're usually located in South Africa." Rowlf: "Cut, Gonzo, you did super good." Kermit: "So, Piggy, ever since you and I got back together again, you wanna watch Gonzo's Nature Show with me in the living room at home in the boarding house?" Miss Piggy: "Why sure, Kermit, of course I would." Later, the Muppet friends are getting right back on the Electric Mayhem bus and heading back home on their way to the Muppet Family Boarding House. Kermit: "Okay, guys, next stop is our boarding house." Animal: "Boarding house, boarding house!" Scene 2: Back home at the Muppet Family Boarding House Walter: "Okay, I'm gonna turn on the television screen and put on Animal Planet." Walter turns on the television screen and they begin watching Gonzo's Nature Show on Animal Planet. Gonzo: "Hello and welcome to the safari lands, I, the great Gonzo, am here to tell all of you about the wild jungle cats, you know, lions, tigers, panthers, cougars, Leopards and jaguars." Kermit, Miss Piggy and Muppet friends: In Surprise Gonzo: "Wow, I sure did good on here." Safari Jane: "But be very careful, they can pounce at any single rate." Gonzo: "Be sure not to get eaten alive by 1 of them, always wear your protective safari gear." Safari Jane: "Oh look, there's a tiger running around." Gonzo: "Tigers are big orange jungle cats with black stripes, and they tend to eat pork, beef, poultry and fish diets, they're usually located in South Africa." Kermit: "Wow, Gonzo, you're super incredible." Fozzie: "You remembered your lines perfectly." Scooter: "Well, Gonzo, you may know a lot about chickens, but you sure do know a lot about the safari wild life." Gonzo: "Exactly right, of course I do." Denise: "We couldn't have done it without you here." Black Dog: "Just the sight of a nature hike." Carter: "I sure do enjoy the wild life myself." Leon: "Hey look, you guys, there's a dance off frenzy out there." Blind Pew: "Come on, everybody, join the fun thrilled party." The Muppet friends begin dancing it off and having super fun and excitement. Bunsen: "Very good, Beaker, you're learning those dance off moves super fast." Beaker: "Mee mo mee mo mee." Fade to a black screen...... Guest Stars Credits Halle Berry as Safari Jane Voice Performers Credits Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Bill, Waldorf and Chip (voices) David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) Matt Vogel as Kermit, Gil, Rizzo, Statler, Murray, Beaker, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Flash, the Newsman, Robin, Floyd, Blind Pew, Calico, Thog, Droop, Ernest Pleth, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Dr. Strangepork, Camilla and 80s' Robot (voices) Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Thig, Animal, Sam, George and Marvin Suggs (voices) Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Bill Barretta as Rowlf, Croaker, Bubba, Howard Tubman, Ernst Stavros Grouper, the Swedish Chef, Behemoth, Dr. Teeth, Johnny, Beautiful Day Monster and Pepe (voices) Kathryn Mullen as Jill (voice) Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Carter, Black Dog and Leon (voices) Julianne Buescher as Denise and Yolanda (voices) Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda and Afghan Hound (voices) Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson (voice) John Lovelady as Nigel (voice) John Tartaglia as Goggles (voice) Tyler Bunch as J.G. (voice) John E. Kennedy as Blotch (voice) Category:The Muppets season 2 episode transcripts Category:2018 Category:Muppet transcripts